


up and down by hand

by Moonyro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: Setsuna is an eccentric, and Kasumi has no idea how to handle her. She doesn't mind tho.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Yuuki Setsuna
Kudos: 17





	up and down by hand

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, a short drabble

Kasumi finds herself waiting at the bottom of the mountain, or rather, a pit. Because that’s what it looks like from above and that’s what it feels like once you’re down here. Going down was as easy as she had expected.

“Ready to go up and try again?” Setsuna says, walking to her side.

“Uhmm…” If Kasumi is honest, she doesn’t want to. Going down once was already as terrifying as it can get. What kind of masochist would do that to themselves?

Apparently, Setsuna does, thrice. 

“I’m good,” Kasumi swallows her pride.

“Oh... “ Kasumi flinches when Setsuna’s hungs her shoulders and whines. “Really? I wanted to ride the lift together.”

Alright, that’s not fair. How’s Kasumi supposed to deal with Setsuna like this? She would love to, honestly. But going up to meet your death later kills the romance of having a ride together. 

Kasumi sighs, she pouts and looks back at Setsuna. This girl has to be less cute when she’s scared, that should be it, that’s why she’s going to do it. “Fine.”

A smile spreads across Setsuna’s face, Kasumi has to squint to the brightness Setsuna emits. Talk about being a ball of energy ready to explode at any moment. It’s endearing in some twisted kind of way, Kasumi thinks.

The next thing Kasumi knows is that she’s being dragged around by the hand, she has to grip her skis tighter so they don’t fall. Setsuna’s speed is impressive to say the least. They arrive to the lift sooner than expected. Sweat beads roll down Kasumi’s face and she has to stop to catch her breath. Surely Setsuna has to too. 

Of course she doesn’t, she’s as bright as ever and isn’t even breathing heavily. Just how does she do it? Kasumi makes a mental note, for the umpteenth time, to dig her secrets sometime.

In the meantime, they just wait for their turn to take the lift. Their hands still grasped tightly. It’s hard to tell with the gloves on, but Kasumi thinks Setsuna just moves her fingers around her hand caressing her. It’s as if she could tell she’s freezing right there because the stupid line is long.

They don’t talk much. At least, because Kasumi doesn’t want to. She just doesn’t want other people to hear her talking with Setsuna. Because she know how derailed their conversations can get. And that’s not talking about School idols. 

Setsuna is a romantic by heart. Kasumi has a theory that she’s just natural at it and doesn’t even realize, because she’s oblivious to all the times she makes Kasumi embarrassed or ignites her face.

When their turn arrives, Setsuna goes first, Kasumi follows her because they haven’t detached their hands. They probably won’t until they reach the top. 

“Line sure are long huh?” 

“You tell me.” 

“But it’s okay, because it means I can spend more time with Kasumi-chan,” Setsuna smiles, and Kasumi doesn’t even try to protect her eyes this time.

“Geez, you sure love to say stuff like that.” Instead, Kasumi decides to hides her face under her jacket. She just doesn’t want Setsuna to see her blush spreading.

“Of course I do! Doing this with you makes me really happy,” and still they never stop grasping each other's hands. Kasumi tightens her grip a little, Setsuna answers the same way. They’ve found ways to communicate things without words which comes in handy. 

Ai would laugh at that, Kasumi thinks. And that’s fine. Everything is fine.

As long they have each other.


End file.
